


Вызов принят

by Linden_K



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, After the Shaman Fight, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: Путешествуя по Америке, Рю и Токагэро натыкаются на опасного духа.





	Вызов принят

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на ФБ-2015.

Дорога — единственная женщина и спутница Рю, что не сбежала от него на следующий же день после знакомства.

Между ними всегда царили гармония и взаимопонимание. Рю всегда хотел куда-нибудь гнать на своем мотоцикле, а дорога всегда куда-нибудь да вела. Он был безнадежно влюблен в ленты плавящегося асфальта, в горные серпантины и песчаные прибрежные полосы. Он любил придорожные забегаловки и маленькие мотели, торчавшие по обочинам. Любил гамбургеры и местную еду на заправках; запах мокрых шин, бензина и нагретого солнцем кожаного сидения. Свет фар, разрезающий темноту, и это невероятно пустынное шоссе, на котором ему до сих пор не повстречалось ни одной машины, он тоже любил.

Да и как не любить? По сравнению с Японией, Америка — огромная и местами совсем безлюдная страна.

— Рю, не зевай! Впереди яма! — крикнул Токагэро, сунувшись к нему в шлем.

Рю сбавил обороты, с удивлением вглядываясь в зияющую посреди дороги дыру. Его всегда печалило, когда на ровном, хорошо укатанном асфальте появлялись такие досадные дефекты — все равно что выбившаяся из идеальной укладки прядь или уродливый прыщик на гладковыбритом подбородке.

Стрелка спидометра упала до сорока, и Рю, объезжая яму, успел как следует ее разглядеть.

— Откуда ей здесь взяться? — пробормотал он.

— Без понятия, но погляди-ка туда!

Рю притормозил у обочины, куда показал Токагэро, и обнаружил занесенные пылью осколки стекла и какие-то металлические обломки. Из травы выглядывало разбитое автомобильное зеркало.

— И что с того? — Рю пожал плечами. — Обычное дело.

Токагэро тем временем увлеченно прочесывал обочину на предмет новых улик.

— И здесь, и тут! — то и дело доносилось до Рю. — А учитывая, сколько машин мы встретили по дороге сюда… Вот опять! Если этот участок дороги такой опасный, почему не поставили предупреждающий знак?

Рю размял затекшие плечи и потер шею, озираясь по сторонам. Шоссе, что долго вело их через равнину, теперь рассекало надвое лесной массив, состоявший преимущественно из сосен и редких дубов, а дальше, насколько хватало остроты зрения, уходила под гору.

Чем ему особенно нравилась Америка — так это своими бесконечно длинными дорогами, пронизывающими ее, как артерии. Они пролегали в степях и бескрайних желто-красных пустынях, уходя к самому горизонту; петляли в горах и на многие-многие километры вытягивались вдоль океана. С первых же минут, как судьба забросила его в эти края, он знал, что непременно должен вернуться сюда и прокатиться по этим трассам, сидя за рулем своего мотоцикла, почувствовать колесами здешний асфальт, ощутить дыхание чужого ветра в лицо. И вот, спустя годы, его мечта наконец осуществилась.

Наблюдая за метаниями Токагэро, Рю краем глаза уловил впереди на дороге движение и повернул голову. Метрах в десяти медленно вырисовывалась какая-то фигура. Именно вырисовывалась — будто бы проступая из тумана.

Рю посмотрел поверх солнцезащитных очков, но фигура никуда не делась, напротив, обрела более четкие очертания.

— Там человек, — бросил он, трогая мотоцикл с места.

Вдоль дороги, ни на сантиметр не сходя с асфальта, действительно брел человек, точнее — мужчина. Движения его были тяжелы и заторможены, руки безвольно висели вдоль тела. Своим видом он больше напоминал зомби из старых фильмов ужасов. Рю почти поравнялся с ним, плавно сбрасывая скорость, когда тот обернулся. У него было бледное, пожелтевшее лицо с ужасными сизыми тенями и дыры вместо глаз, в глубине которых слабо светились красноватые огоньки.

— Мать моя… — севшим голосом пробормотал Рю. — Ты еще кто такой?

Мужчина развернулся. На его губах заиграла зловещая ухмылка, и Рю ощутил на себе взгляд — слепой и в то же время преисполненный ненависти и жажды крови.

— Эй, Рю! У него нечеловеческая аура, — шепнул на ухо Токагэро, снова сунувшись в шлем. — Черт, да у меня бы уже волосы дыбом встали, не будь я мертвым!

— И будь у тебя волосы, мой друг, — хладнокровно согласился Рю, неотрывно наблюдая за повстречавшимся им субъектом.

В пустых глазницах медленно разжигался огонь. Рю чувствовал надвигающуюся угрозу, хотя единственное, что он пока мог сказать с абсолютной уверенностью: таких глаз ему не доводилось видеть ни разу в жизни.

— Я, — прогремело над их головами так громко, что с деревьев подорвалась в небо стая лесных птиц, — Дух дороги!

Не голос потряс Рю. Его потрясли слова. Он замер, раскрыв рот, и одинокая капля пота, скатившись вниз по щеке, впиталась в мягкую обивку шлема.

— Только не говори мне, что ты его испугался! — воскликнул Токагэро, с тревогой поглядывая то на духа, то на Рю. — Ты же, черт возьми, Рю Деревянный меч, а не какой-нибудь…

Рука Рю, затянутая в кожаную перчатку, нервно задрожала, а потом с хрустом пальцев покрепче перехватила рычаг сцепления. Губы побледнели, глаза закатились, и Токагэро начал опасаться худшего, особенно когда услышал его протяжный и мучительный стон. Кто знает, этот Дух дороги запросто мог сотворить что-нибудь на расстоянии, и не исключено, что Рю был уже на волосок от того, чтобы отправиться в безвозвратное астральное путешествие по миру духов.

— О нет! — снова застонал Рю. — Не может быть! Только не говорите мне…

Он бесстрашно, но с глубочайшей скорбью в своем сердце встретил взгляд горящих злобой глаз, и в голосе его зазвучало страдание:

— Я ведь всегда считал, что дух дороги явится мне в облике длинноногой красотки! Моя прекрасная мечта! Мое «best place»! Теперь, когда я наконец-то нашел тебя, ты… волосатый мужик с жуткими глазами!

Токагэро не нужно было обладать особым даром, чтобы понять, что слова Рю довели Духа до «точки кипения». Воздух вокруг стал сухим, горячим, словно наэлектризованным опасностью.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что пора сматываться, — пробормотал Токагэро и уже громче заорал: — Ну же! Возьми себя в руки, Рю! Валим!

Рю тряхнул головой, окончательно приходя в себя. Плавно отпустил сцепление, добавил газа, и мотоцикл сорвался с места. Рю увел его вправо и объехал вставшего посреди дороги Духа, чувствуя спиной его прожигающий взгляд. Токагэро обернулся — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дух воздел руки к небу, и воздух перед ними задрожал, как в жару над раскаленным асфальтом.

— Ты будешь наказан за самонадеянность! — раздался позади рев, заглушивший даже мотор.

Асфальт пошел трещинами, хаотично лопаясь то тут, то там, и Рю едва успевал реагировать. Колеса пытались схватиться за дорогу, но их отчаянно болтало из стороны в сторону. Рю мертвой хваткой вцепился в руль, и единственное, что ему до сих пор неплохо удавалось, — держать голову прямо, чтобы не завалиться набок.

— Газуй! Газуй! Черт тебя дери! — проорал Токагэро, когда асфальт лопнул прямо перед колесами. Но слишком поздно.

Переднее колесо сорвалось в яму, едва Рю взял немного вправо. Его выбило из седла, перекрутило в воздухе, и он, перелетев через руль, впечатался спиной в дерево. Мотоцикл по инерции прочертил еще несколько метров вперед и неподвижно замер в отдалении.

*******

Мечта пуститься в путешествие по Америке на мотоцикле завладела Рю уже давно, но после Турнира, когда пришло время избрать дальнейший путь, его сердце, преисполненное чувства глубокой признательности по отношению к господину Йо и госпоже Анне, подсказало ему связать жизнь с «Фунбари Онсэн».

За прошедшие годы он исколесил вдоль и поперек все дороги Японии. И, хотя они продолжали улыбаться ему уютными кафешками на заправках, а в груди по-прежнему замирало от одного только взгляда на подсвеченную огнями линию горизонта, Рю не покидало ощущение тесноты. Ему не хватало простора, и порой кровь вскипала от страстного желания дерзнуть и выйти за рамки простых мечтаний.

Любуясь на привычные звезды над головой, он грезил чужим небом по ту сторону океана и пустыми дорогами, по которым их возил старенький пикап Билли. «Как-то он там?» — частенько вспоминал Рю. Пожалуй, он мог бы разыскать Билли и для начала сесть ему на хвост, чтобы обкатать новый мотоцикл, которого, к слову, у него до сих пор не было.

Разумеется, поделись он своими мечтами с господином Йо, тот отпустил бы его, не раздумывая, но Рю настолько сильно прикипел душой к «Фунбари Онсэн» и ее обитателям, что покинуть своих друзей на время столь долгое, какое потребовало бы его путешествие, казалось ему чем-то ужасно неправильным.

Его метания разрешил старый друг — Масл Панч. Уж ему, как никому другому, было известно все о вкусах, желаниях и страстях Рю. Однажды он притащил фотографию почти нового «харлей-софтэйла», только выставленного на продажу, и Рю хватило всего одного взгляда, чтобы в нем снова проснулся дух странника, все это время дремавший где-то глубоко внутри. Рю не смог устоять: он все-таки пересел на более легкий «софтэйл» и отпросился у госпожи Анны в бессрочный отпуск.

Вплоть до сегодняшнего дня все складывалось просто замечательно…

Рю пришел в себя распростертым на земле. Когда он с усилием разлепил веки, над ним нависала зеленая, перекошенная страхом рожа Токагэро.

— Ты жив! — заорал он.

Рю тяжело приподнялся на локте, морщась от боли, стянул с головы шлем и вытер разодранным рукавом тонкую струйку крови, сочившуюся из уголка рта. Голова гудела, перед глазами все плыло.

— Что произошло? — спросил он, озираясь по сторонам.

— Тебя выбросило из седла, — все еще взволнованно, но уже спокойнее объяснил Токагэро. — Ты улетел в дерево, но я успел смягчить удар.

— Я знал, что на тебя всегда можно положиться, Токагэро, — с благодарностью отозвался Рю.

Он поднялся с земли и, подволакивая ногу, добрался до мотоцикла. Тот лежал на боку, весь в дорожной пыли, с вывернутым рулем, грустно глядя в лес разбитой фарой. Рю покрутил в руке оторванное зеркало, горько вздохнул и поднял мотоцикл.

— Печальное зрелище, — подытожил он после беглого осмотра. — Расколот ветровик, и погнута лапка тормоза. Но в целом ничего серьезного.

— Меч цел, — немного приободрил Токагэро.

— Хорошая новость, — Рю обвел взглядом пустую дорогу, рассеченную глубокими трещинами. — А куда подевался Дух дороги?

— Исчез, как только ты улетел в дерево. Что будем делать, Рю? Надо выбираться отсюда.

Рю как раз пытался побороть постигшее его разочарование. Он вдруг почувствовал себя таким же надломленным и разбитым, как и лента некогда ровной дороги позади. В его груди тяжело стучало разбитое сердце, с болью в тысячу раз сильнее, чем от любого пережитого им отказа.

— Чем я так прогневал Духа дороги, Токагэро? — потерянным голосом проговорил он. — Когда в дороге вся моя жизнь…

Токагэро скорбно промолчал, сочувственно пристроив ладонь на плечо товарища. Ему казалось, что они только что заживо похоронили мечту, которую уже успели разделить на двоих, но высказать эту мысль вслух он не осмелился.

Собрав остатки воли в кулак, Рю выпрямился, стряхивая немое оцепенение, повернул ключ зажигания и проверил сцепление.

— На ходу, — только и успел сказать он, как его качнуло в сторону от налетевшего порыва ветра.

Дух появился прямо перед ними, и Рю поразился, как раньше не заметил, какие уродливые и несимметричные у него черты лица. Дыры глаз светились огнем еще более лютой ненависти.

— Так ты все еще жив… — глухо прорычал он.

Воздух стремительно накалялся, и от резкого удушающего запаха стало невозможно дышать. Рю показалось, что асфальт под ногами начал проседать. Он опустил голову и увидел, как колесо медленно тонет в расплавленной асфальтной жиже.

— Черт возьми, Рю! Бросай его, — прокричал Токагэро.

Но Рю только крепче вцепился в руль и, превозмогая боль в ноге, покатил мотоцикл к обочине. Сейчас даже легкий «софтэйл» показался ему чертовски тяжелым.

— Скорее! Скорее! — подгонял его Токагэро, когда понял, что тот не отступится. Какие-то жалкие сантиметры отделяли его сейчас от вполне осязаемого шанса завязнуть в асфальте, и кто знает, чем потом это обернется.

Рю стиснул зубы и побагровел от напряжения, вены на шее и висках вздулись, на лбу выступил пот. Асфальт налипал на протекторы, и они вязли еще глубже.

Ему все же удалось откатить мотоцикл на обочину. Он сразу заглушил двигатель и, тяжело дыша, обернулся, чтобы встретить опасность лицом к лицу. Но, к его огромному разочарованию, все уже закончилось. Дух исчез, а асфальт застыл так быстро, что теперь единственным свидетельством произошедшего была его странная форма — своим видом он напоминал плитку черного пористого шоколада.

*******

Несмотря на временами просто невыносимую дневную жару, ночи в этих местах были довольно стылыми. Начинало смеркаться, и Рю, подсобрав хвороста, развел костер недалеко от дороги, среди деревьев.

— У меня мороз по коже от этого местечка, — пожаловался Токагэро и уточнил: — Образно говоря. Нужно срочно придумать, как нам отсюда выбраться.

Рю стащил с себя потертую кожаную куртку, отряхнул и поискал по карманам сигареты.

— Он проявляет себя, исключительно когда я сажусь на мотоцикл. — Голос его звучал на редкость тоскливо. — Похоже, он и правда настаивает, чтобы мы ушли на своих двоих.

Токагэро задрал голову кверху, где на потемневшем небе только-только проклюнулись первые звезды. Теперь оно казалось совсем чужим и неприветливым.

— Повернем, — предложил Токагэро. — Вдруг он просто не хочет, чтобы мы ехали вперед?

— Какая разница, в какую сторону мы поедем. Дорога — везде дорога. К тому же, — Рю нахмурился, и упрямая складка пролегла у него между бровей, — сколько себя помню, я никогда не поворачивал назад.

Он выудил из пачки одну сигарету, не слишком помятую и плотно забитую табаком.

— Помнишь, наше восхождение на вершину Сэнцу? — подхватил Токагэро.

— Такое забудешь…

— В одну из ночей мы вот так же сидели на берегу у костра, сушили одежду, потерпев очередное поражение от реки, и нас почти одолело отчаяние…

Рю задумчиво помолчал, прикуривая от уголька.

— Вот что, — вдруг сказал он, и в его голос вернулась привычная твердость. — Оно не одолело нас тогда, не одолеет и сейчас! В моем несокрушимом сердце есть непоколебимая воля. Вспомни легенду о народе, что жил на берегах той реки.

Он снял ботинки, вытянул ноги к костру и застонал от удовольствия, пошевелив затекшими пальцами.

— Дух реки не гонялся за ними с явным намерением убить, — заметил Токагэро.

— Ты прав как никогда, мой друг. Это-то меня и смущает. Дух реки не добрый и не злой. Он выше того, что человек зовет справедливостью. Ему присущи и созидание, и разрушение. Рядом с ним выживают достойные.

— Думаешь, с Духом дороги тоже прокатит?

Рю затянулся, выпустил изо рта облачко белого дыма и засмотрелся, как оно призрачно тает в сгустившемся сумраке.

— Я полжизни провел в дороге, — снова заговорил он, — и мне всегда казалось, что моя душа тесно с ней связана. Здесь я чувствую такую свободу, что не описать словами. Это мое «best place». И не родился еще тот, кто заставит меня от него отказаться!

— Значит, выступим против него? — оживился Токагэро, потирая ладони. — Ох и знатная будет заварушка!

— Нет, — осадил его Рю. Тени от костра заиграли на его лице, но глаза были полны незыблемого спокойствия. — Тот, кто назвался Духом дороги, точно такой же скиталец, как и мы с тобой. Должно быть, его душа заблудилась где-то здесь.

— Что? — удивился Токагэро. — Думаешь, он не тот, за кого себя выдает?

Рю кивнул и мечтательно прикрыл глаза.

— Дух дороги всегда толкает тебя вперед. Даже когда адреналин зашкаливает и ты мчишься быстрее, чем успевает соображать твой мозг, он не даст тебе остановиться.

— Значит ли это…

— Именно, — решительно ответил Рю. Затянулся в последний раз, до самого фильтра, и щелчком пальцев отправил окурок в костер. — Этот парень кто угодно, но только не Дух дороги. Больше тебе скажу.

Токагэро подхватился с места от нетерпения, предчувствуя важное откровение.

— Ну? Ну?

— Теперь я уверен на все сто, что Дух дороги — это шикарная длинноногая красотка! — огорошил его Рю.

— И что, у тебя уже есть план? — скептично поинтересовался Токагэро.

— Да. Дождемся рассвета и поищем его. Он наверняка весь охвачен ненавистью.

*******

Что такое ненависть — Токагэро знал не понаслышке. Она похожа сразу и на иссушающую жажду, и на сосущий голод, пожирающий изнутри. Она неотвязнее чесотки, и шалеешь от нее похлеще, чем от ведра сакэ. Однако какой бы ужасной ни казалась ненависть, в конечном счете даже она не оправдывает убийство невинных.

Токагэро уяснил это сразу после того, как повстречался с Рю и его друзьями, и продолжал придерживаться того же мнения по сей день.

Не то чтобы он планировал продвигать свою философию загробной жизни в массы или возвращать на путь истинный одержимых жаждой ненависти духов. До чужих проблем ему не было никакого дела, и сам он ни за что не полез бы освобождать заблудшую душу, но решительный настрой Рю ему нравился.

Токагэро заглянул Рю через плечо, наблюдая, как тот выправляет погнутую лапку тормоза.

— Как успехи?

— Почти закончил, — голос Рю был полон энтузиазма. — Еще немного, и можем выдвигаться.

Солнце уже взошло, когда Рю выгнал «софтэйл» на середину дороги и завел, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что мерное постукивание двигателя быстро разозлит Духа. Он встал перед мотоциклом, готовый ко всему, широко расставив ноги и небрежно закинув на плечо меч. Идеальная укладка сияла на солнце от лака, что означало как минимум заявку на победу. Токагэро плавно покачивался на воздушных потоках, потирая от нетерпения руки.

Дух не заставил себя долго ждать и возник в центре пустой дороги, метрах в пяти от них.

— Назови себя! — велел ему Рю, когда очертания Духа стали достаточно явными.

— Я Дух дороги, — недобро оскалился тот, демонстрируя два ряда заостренных зубов.

Его облик снова изменился: руки и ногти вытянулись в длину, а черты лица стали смазанными, почти потеряв сходство с человеческими.

— Нет, — возразил Рю. — Уверен, ты тот, чьи останки мы сегодня нашли в лесу. Ты умер, что весьма печально, но не дает тебе право мстить всем подряд!

Дух утробно зарычал. Его глаза снова горели красным, и свирепый, пронзительный взгляд вперился в лицо Рю. Дух развел руки, широко простирая их в стороны, и у его ног возникла небольшая воздушная воронка. Она закручивалась по спирали, постепенно набирая обороты; разрасталась и вытягивалась вверх, подхватывая с земли пыль, осколки стекла и мелкие камни.

— Ты его не уговорил, — весело прокомментировал Токагэро.

— Как я и думал, — ничуть не расстроился Рю.

— Слушайте меня! — прогремело за столбом поднявшейся в воздух пыли. — Я Дух дороги!

Рю обдало порывом жгучего ветра, но он устоял на ногах. Пыль забила нос, мелкие песчинки больно впились в кожу, крошечный осколок стекла рассек щеку. Перехватив покрепче рукоять, Рю принял боевую стойку и выставил перед собой меч, встречая рванувший к нему вихрь пыли.

— Мы поднялись на вершину горы Сэнцу по руслу реки, — крикнул он. — Мы прошли Турнир шаманов и нашли свое место в жизни. Неужели ты думаешь, нас напугает одна несчастная заплутавшая душа?! Токагэро! Ты готов?

— Готов! — бодро отозвался Токагэро, трансформируясь в Сверхдушу.

*******

Рю давно не брался за меч, но исход этой битвы был предрешен. Чтобы одолеть Духа, им с Токагэро потребовалось не больше пяти минут.

— Теперь я вспомнил, — печально и тихо проговорил побежденный и обездвиженный Токагэро Дух.

Его лицо просветлело и вновь обрело человеческие черты, которые прежде скрывала посмертная маска; глаза с водянистой, бледно-серой радужкой вернулись в глазницы. Выглядел он совсем молодо, не старше двадцати.

— Сам я родом из другого штата, — рассказывал он. — Путешествия — моя страсть. В этот раз я проделал очень долгий путь автостопом, но не повезло с последней попуткой. Разругался с водилой, и он высадил меня прямо посреди дороги. Одному богу известно как долго я шел, и больше ни одной машины… У меня закончились вода и сигареты. И вот, когда я уже совсем отчаялся, появился он… Красный форд, который пронесся мимо меня. — Дух замолчал, печально вглядываясь в далекую линию горизонта. — То есть вначале я подумал, что мимо. Свет вдруг померк, а когда я очнулся, то уже стал таким. Тот человек вернулся, но я уже был мертв, и он оттащил мое тело в лес. Я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Только смотреть, как птицы выклевывают мне глаза…

Он надолго замолк, и Рю успел выкурить две сигареты, дым от которых странным образом умиротворял их нового знакомого.

— Я всегда боролся за жизнь, — вдруг сказал Дух, — не для того, чтобы так бесславно сгинуть в этой дыре, поэтому и остался у дороги. Машины здесь ездят крайне редко, и все же…

— Месть не лучший советчик, — Рю коротко глянул на Токагэро, и тот закивал в ответ. — Хорошо, что ты смог от нее освободиться. Духи, охваченные ненавистью и злобой, со временем теряют себя, превращаясь просто в сгустки отрицательной энергии. Еще немного, и ты мог бы стать таким.

— Это ужасное ощущение.

— Это точно, — подтвердил Токагэро. — Кстати! Почему ты назвался Духом дороги?

— Ах, это… — Дух нахмурился, вспоминая. — Один из тех, кто погиб здесь, сказал: «Дух Дороги наказал меня за самонадеянность». К тому времени я уже стал забывать, кто я такой. От моего тела остались лишь кости, и я…

— …поверил, что ты и в самом деле Дух дороги, — догадался Рю.

Некоторое время они просидели в молчании, пока Рю, закатав рукава, сосредоточенно проверил масло и свечи.

— Готово, — наконец сказал он, вытирая руки тряпкой. — Я рассчитываю протянуть до ближайшего сервиса, а там придется задержаться, чтобы как следует его проверить.

— У меня есть просьба, — обратился к нему Дух. — Очень прошу вас, выполните ее.

Рю с Токагэро переглянулись и кивнули друг другу.

— Мы тебя слушаем.

*******

Рю всегда относился к своим мотоциклам как к верным товарищам. Сейчас его товарищ выглядел весьма потрепанно: он лишился зеркала, а при езде что-то тихо, но настойчиво постукивало в двигателе. Не говоря уже о разбитой фаре, треснувшем ветровике и содранной на боку краске. Однако было кое-что, с чем они должны были разобраться в первую очередь — кости несчастного, которые теперь лежали в кофре, бережно завернутые в куртку.

— Что ж, Токагэро, мы обо всем позаботимся, верно? — вдохновенно сказал Рю. — Предадим земле тело этого бедняги и сообщим его семье о том, что с ним стряслось.

— Точно.

— Он, наконец, упокоится с миром и сможет вернуться к Великому духу, а мы починимся и продолжим свое путешествие.

— Прекрасная идея, — одобрил Токагэро. — Но что ты скажешь по поводу того указателя впереди?

— Обрыв? — Рю медленно сбросил скорость, съехал на обочину и выразительно посмотрел на Токагэро, доставая из пачки последнюю сигарету.

— Ясно, — мрачно сказал тот. — Жди здесь, я проверю.

Он вернулся с кислой физиономией через несколько минут и развел руками:

— Обрыв и плохенькая дорога. Я бы не рисковал, если, конечно, ты не хочешь еще раз полетать в дерево.

— Отлично! Вызов принят, — тут же зажегся Рю.

— Э… Погоди, погоди! Ты вообще уверен, что это здравая идея?

Рю бросил окурок на землю и решительно затушил его носком ботинка.

— Шаман слушает сердце, а не здравый смысл, мой друг, — сказал он, надевая шлем. — К тому же, Дух дороги всегда с нами! Кому как не нам это знать.


End file.
